gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
SAA-GNC-2-MkII Agas Blitz Armor
The SAA-GNC-2-MkII Agas Blitz Armor is a Gen 2 Melee-type Mobile Suit used by Star Strike in Suits and Armors and is a redesign of the GNC-2 Agas used during the War against Karith. Specifically, the Blitz Armor was designed for pilots who plan to pursue a role of close-to-mid-range combat within Star Strike. As such, the Blitz Armor was designed with CQC and mid-ranged combat in mind. The unit is modified with specific weaponry and gear for the pilot's preferred sub-class. Technology and Combat Characteristics: The Agas Blitz Armor was designed for primarily up-close and personal attacks and as such, boasts a wide array of bladed weaponry designed to cleave an opponent in two. A physical GN Sword and a pair of Beam Sabers makes for a powerful up-close fighter. A beam rifle is installed in addition to an array of Vulcan for mid to close-range combat. Like all Agas redesigns, the Blitz Armor is powered by a GN Drive Tau enhanced with GN Capacitor technology. It also comes with additional equipment for a pilot's preferred role. Weaponry: General Weaponry: *GN Sword: : The main melee weapon of the Agas Blitz is a single Physical GN Sword. It is a powerful solid sword that deals 20 to 30 points of Particle/Heat damage with each swing that lands a hit. *Beam Saber x2: : The secondary melee weapon of the Agas Blitz are these two GN beam sabers. They are fairly standard melee weapons that deal 10 to 20 points of Electric/Heat damage with each hit. *Beam Rifle: : The primary mid-ranged weapon of the Agas Blitz is this basic GN Beam Rifle. It is a standard Mobile Suit weapon that deals 10 to 20 points of Electric/Heat damage per hit. *Vulcan x2: : The primary defensie weapon of the Agas Blitz are these basic GN Vulcan, which are mounted in the head of the unit. dealing 10-15 points of Electric/Heat/Solid damage per hit, what these weapons lack in firepower, they make up for with a high RoF (rate of fire) and low particle consumption. *Shield: : A basic GN Shield used for defense. Added Sub-Class Weaponry: Shredder-added Weaponry: *Buster Sword *second GN Sword *2 additional Beam Sabers *Compound Shield (replaces Shield) *Sonic Sword (mounted on Compound Shield) *2 Sonic Swords (toe mounted) Stealth-added Weaponry: *4 Beam Daggers *2 Sonic Swords *2 wrist-mounted GN Vulcan Balanced-added Weaponry: *2 chest-mounted GN Vuclan *second GN Sword *10 Gernades *Compound Shield (replaces Shield) *5-Barrel Beam Gattling (mounted in Compound Shield) Sub-Class System Features: Stealth: *Optical Camoflage: : A disguising film that renders the Agas Blitz completely invisible to both the naked eye and to sensors. It is what allows the Agas Blitz to sneak up to, and impale, enemy units. *Silencer: : A barrel-mounted silencer equipped on the GN Beam Rifle. It dampens the noise generated by firing the Beam Rifle to the point where one would have to be listening closely to pick up the sound. It is recommended to have it replaced between sorties for continued effectiveness. Balanced: *Enhanced Sensor Package: The sensors added with the Agas Blitz's Balanced equipment are more powerful than those the Agas Blitz would normally have, allowing for increased accuracy or the targeting of multiple enemies at once. It also boosts the radar range of the Agas Blitz. Category:Mobile Suits